The Worst-Case Scenario
by In-The-Spiderweb
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been practicing for a solo for a while now. And now, with three two days left until his audition.. The worst thing that can happen to a rising star, does. He loses his voice. Panicked and stressed, he turns to Tina and Blaine for advice. With only a few days left, can he find his voice..? Or will he be forced to give up yet another solo to Rachel?
1. Prolouge

Kurt's entire body had taken on a confident stance. His smirk, the way his eyes sparkled, even his walk was more of a strut. No one could take him down from his high, not even David Karofsky. Yes, he was ready. In three days' time, he'd be destroying Rachel Berry and stealing his solo. No, it wouldn't be stealing, they'd be practically serving it to him on a silver platter, as it was his birth right to get this solo. At least he thought so.

" Or maybe gold.. " He mumbled, unconsciously, of course. A few kids shot glances his way, as he walked through the halls. He brushed it off easily, like crumbs on his brand-name sweater. Fixing his hair as he rounded a corner to his first class, he crashed right into his competition- literally. Both Rachel, and Kurt,'s things went everywhere.

With a groan, Kurt got in his knees to start gathering his things. Rachel opened her mouth to apologize, but it closed into a smirk Santana would be proud of.

" Distracted much, Hummel? "

" Not in the slightest. I was actually about to comment on how fear must be clouding your vision, as clearly the winner of our sing-off has already been decided. " Kurt replied smugly. The playful banter between the two would be laughable to an outsider, but the fire in Rachel's eyes reflected just as bright in Kurt's.

" Fear? " Rachel laughed. Gathering her papers, she stood, smiling down at the boy. " I'll have you know, Rachel Berry does not feel fear. I was born to be a star. And I will destroy you. But don't worry, second to the best is still close! But.. close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. " She spun on her heels, her hair flipping itself as she did. She walked off confidently, each step echoing on the floor, and Kurt could hear every step above the buzz of high school students in the hall.

" Don't jinx yourself! " He called after her, standing as well and straightening his clothes, once again having to fix his hair. It'd be just his luck if a jock picked him as his target right then and there. But luckily, from the sound of the girlish shriek down the hall, it appeared as if Rachel- (Or possibly one of the others. He couldn't be sure, but a part of him wished it had been Rachel.) -had received a slushy facial instead of him. He walked into his classroom, taking his seat and paying the best attention that he could. The day flew by, the same thoughts echoing in his head. How well his solo would go, what he was going to talk to Blaine about, what homework he could do now and what could he put off, whether or not his outfit was too old to wear anymore.. The usual.

Right before lunch, Kurt found himself strolling to the men's room to wash up, and, upon finding it empty, decided to belt out his song of choice. He was totally confident of his high note, and had practiced for hours on end in the past week or so. Everything was going according to plan, when finally the high note came. He sang it perfectly-... Until the unexpected happened. The note turned from perfect, to a croak. Startled, he looked in the mirror, clearing his throat and tried again. Again, nothing but a mangled squeak. And it got progressively worse. Yet Kurt continued to strain his voice, convinced he just had a frog in his throat. That was not the case.

When realization finally hit him, it was too late, and he couldn't even talk, let alone sing. His voice was just a mangled, raspy, mouse-like sound. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. His rosy cheeks paled.

Kurt Hummel has lost his voice.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Text enclosed it asterisks are text messages.** The format will look like this:

*Person1: Hey.*

*Person2: Oh hi!*

Or:

*P1: What's up?

P2: NM just working on an authors note. :)

P1: Oh cool have fun.*

**Text written down in a note will be enclosed in '****apostrophes.'**

**Thoughts will be ****_italicized, _****but will also be classified as thoughts. **

The variation has to do with whether or not the person receiving the text is actively responding or not. This story takes place somewhere after Season 2's episode: 'Born This Way', but before Blaine joins McKinley High. Hope that clears up any timeline issues.

* * *

**SPOILER/WARNING: This chapter does hint at Kurt and Blaine**- but at this point in time, **Kurt and Blaine****_ ARE_**** together.** It honestly is very hard to tell, just by the bit that's in here.

Thanks for reading!

_**- I-T-S**_

* * *

Panic struck, Kurt grabbed his things and bolted for the lunch room. Having no way to tell anyone what was wrong aside from sporadic hand gestures, no one really understood what he was getting at. A few people were on the right track, but just as Kurt had thought of a way to let them know what happened, Rachel walked in. No way was Kurt going to expose his lack of a singing voice to Rachel, especially not if he could fix his situation with a few herbal remedies and rest.

A silent whine flashed in Kurt's eyes as an exasperated sigh escaped his mouth. Turning on his heels, he stormed away from his confused friends as he headed for the Glee Club, hoping someone with a brain or common sense would actually be there.

Luckily for him, such a person was sitting at the piano, working on a paper. And not just any person. Tina. Eyes widening, he rushed over, snapping his fingers in front of Tina's face. One he got her attention, he put his hands on his throat.

" Eh, Kurt? Are you ok? " Tina blinked, eyebrows raised. " Are you choking? "

He shook his head, taking his hands off his throat. He pointed at himself, made an 'X' with his arms, then made a gesture that was supposed to resemble sound coming out of his mouth. Luckily for Kurt, Tina was good at charades.

" Oh my God. " She gasped, standing and gripping Kurt's shoulders. " You have **got** to be joking! But that means Rachel cou- "

Kurt clamped a hand over her mouth. Eyes narrowed, he shook his head, silently stating that there was no way he was losing to Rachel again. There just had to be some way to communicate... Closing his eyes tight, he cleared his throat, preparing to speak just for a moment to get his point across.

" I ne-ed a way to communicate. " He squeaked.

Moving Kurt's hand off her mouth, she nodded. " Geez, your voice is pretty bad, huh.. Well I've got a notebook and pen you can borrow for the meantime. Just rest your voice, OK? " She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a big, _pink, _notebook. Why on earth Tina of all people had a pink notebook, the world may never know.

Somewhat relieved, he took the notebook, and a nearby pen.

'Thank you. ' He wrote, holding the notebook up to her.

" Yeah, anytime. But.. Quick question. When will your voice even come back? " Tina's expression made Kurt nervous. It's like she didn't expect it to come back soon.

_It has to come back. It has to. It's just a small strain, I'll be fine. _Kurt's thoughts were wild, going every which way as the possibility his voice wouldn't come back for a while became more and more plausible. _It'll be back by tomorrow at the latest. I'll get my solo..._

'It's fine, my voice will be back in plenty of time to beat Rachel.' Kurt wrote.

Tina nodded in response, getting out a bottle of water and handing it to him. He drank it faster than he probably should have, but was hoping it would help nonetheless.

'I'll set up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow anyway.'

" Good idea. Did you tell Blaine yet? " She turned her attention back to the paper she'd been working on, so no matter what his answer would be, she wouldn't have seen it.

'No.' He wrote it anyway, regardless of the fact Tina wasn't paying attention.

_Blaine's going to freak... Take a deep breath, Kurt, you're fine, there's no reason to be this worried. It's not the end of the world. Even with no voice you could still wipe the floor with Rachel! _Kurt bit his lip. He sat down , crossing his legs as he pulled out his phone.

*Kurt: Hey, blaine. Can i talk to you?*

He silently hoped that Blaine wouldn't reply.

*Blaine: Yeah sure, whats up? *

_Damn. _

*Kurt: I have apparently lost something very valuable to me..

very valuable.

Blaine: Need help finding it? I can try to help after school.

Kurt: Its not something tangible blaine...Its my voice.

Blaine: WHAT? Are you ok?

Kurt: Im fine its just.. I cant even talk now.

Blaine: Kurt thats not fine. What about your solo?

Kurt: Lets not worry about the future so much, ok?

Im going to get that solo.

Blaine: Kurt.. youve got me all worried now.

Kurt: Sorry. Its not like i chose to lose my voice or anything.

I dont know what to do and just thought i would tell you the

reason i wouldnt be calling later tonight.

Blaine: Its totally fine. Rest your voice.

Kurt im really sorry but i have to go. Impromptu Warblers meeting.

Kurt: Have fun.

Blaine: Good luck with your voice. *

Sighing heavily, Kurt put away his phone, looking over at the clock on the wall. It ticked by slower than usual, all Kurt wanted to do was curl up with an awful Disney movie and redecorate something. It's all he could think to do in that moment. He knew he'd have to avoid Rachel at all costs until his voice came back, but that in itself was a big task. Rachel had a nasty habit of watching her competitors like a hawk at times.

The bell signifying lunch was over rang after what felt like forever.

"C'mon, Kurt. " Tina gathered her things. " Just a few more hours. "

With a small roll of his eyes, Kurt uncrossed his legs and stood, exiting the room.


End file.
